fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Byleth
|fullname = Byleth Eisner |alias = Ashen Human/Demon/Ghost |gender = Male/Female |race = Human |birthday =Determined by Player September 20 |fod_birth =Determined by Player 20th of the Horsebow Moon Imperial Year 1159 |relatives = Jeralt (father) Unnamed mother |game = Fire Emblem: Three Houses Fire Emblem Heroes |class = Commoner |voiceby ='Male:' Chris Niosi (Three Houses, former) Zach Aguilar (Heroes and Three Houses, current) Female: Jeannie Tirado |jap_voiceby = Male: Yūsuke Kobayashi Female: Shizuka Ito }} Byleth, is a playable character and the main protagonist in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. As an Avatar, their name, gender, and birthday are customizable by the player. They possess the mysterious Crest of Flames and can wield the Sword of the Creator. Profile Born to Jeralt and his wife, Byleth grew up in their father's mercenary company. Shortly after their birth, their mother died in the year 1159, leaving them at least 21 years old at the start of the Three Houses story. Byleth was trained by Jeralt in combat and soon became a member of his mercenary company, gaining a fearsome reputation for their unflinching courage in battle and gained the nickname, "Ashen Human/Demon/God." Byleth's mother bore the Crest of Flames, which manifested in her heart. Upon giving birth to Byleth, their heart did not beat. Desperate to save her child, she begged Rhea to transfer her Crest Stone into Byleth, reviving them but also losing her life in the process. In recent times, Byleth has been having dreams of a young green-haired girl, however when they inquire with Jeralt, he does not know anyone by the same description. Jeralt reminds Byleth that their next job will bring them to kingdom, but a sudden uproar occurs when three students from the Officers Academy, Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude approach the two, asking for their assistance with some bandits trying to kill and plunder the trio With Byleth and Geralt's help, most of the bandits are dispatched, save for their leader Kostas who attempts to attack Edelgard, forcing Byleth to step in between her and his Axe. Just as Byleth is about to be struck, time freezes and Byleth encounters the green-haired girl once more who chastises them for being reckless. Introducing herself as Sothis, a name she just recalled, she and Byleth realize that they can rewind time so they can prevent Byleth's impending demise. The flow of time reverses and Byleth is able to not only push Edelgard out of the way, but also disarm Kostas, quelling the remaining bandits. Reinforcements arrive from the Knights of Seiros shortly afterwards and one of its members, Alois, recognizes Jeralt. He invites the two to visit Garreg Mach Monastery and they comply. Before departing, Byleth converses with the trio from earlier, each impressed by their skill. They extend invitations to join the service of their respective kingdoms and Byleth expresses interest in one of them. Given the journey ahead, the trio get to know Byleth in order to sway them over to their side. After saving Officers Academy students from bandits reveals the Crest of Flames within Byleth, they are offered a position to teach at Garreg Mach Monastery's Officers Academy by Archbishop Rhea of the Church of Seiros due to Alois' recommendation. Byleth also begins to communicate with Sothis, a mysterious girl with no memory of her past. Previously they had only seen Sothis in their dreams. Byleth becomes the teacher of one of the three student houses of the Academy: the Black Eagles, Blue Lions, or Golden Deer. As part of their training, Byleth at times leads their students into live combat. Byleth specializes in swords and uses the Sword of the Creator as their primary weapon. Later on, in order to escape from Solon's trap, Sothis fuses with Byleth, changing their hair color from teal to light green and granting Byleth the full power of Sword of the Creator. Personality Byleth has a very subdued personality and has difficulty expressing emotion. However, people they are especially close to, such as Jeralt, are able to tell how they are feeling. A handful of their students note that their outward expressions hardly vary. Some express surprise whenever they simply smile. Due to Jeralt keeping a lot of information about the world, they are curious about the influence of the Church of Seiros, the mystery of the Crests, and the dynamic of the three nations. They also form close bonds with their students, especially the House Leader of the House they teach. Byleth has somewhat of a reputation from their earlier years in their father's mercenary corps for being a fearless and skilled warrior. The three house leaders of the Officer's Academy attest to their martial prowess and have deep, profound respect for their abilities and guidance in battle and in the classroom. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Three Houses Base Stats Skill Levels Growth Rates |45% |45% |35% |45% |45% |45% |35% |30% |45% |} Maximum Stats |88 |77 |55 |66 |66 |66 |55 |55 |99 |} Learnt Magic |D |Fire |Heal |- |D+ |Thunder |Nosferatu |- |C |Bolganone |Recover |- |C+ | - | - |- |B | - | - |- |B+ | - | - |- |A |Ragnarok |Aura |- |A+ | - | - |} Overall Byleth has the flexibility to choose any class available and run with it given that they have no subject weaknesses. Given their subject strengths, Byleth will have easy access to the Myrmidon class family (Myrmidon, Mercenary, Thief, Swordmaster, Assassin), the Soldier class family (Soldier), the Fighter class family (Fighter, Archer, Brawler, Sniper, Grappler), and the Monk class family (Monk, Priest, Bishop). Byleth also naturally fits with their exclusive Enlightened One story promotion. Supports Like previous Avatars, Byleth is able to form supports with every character in game, including both Rhea and Sothis who are only able to support with them. They are also the only character in-game that is able to form an S-Support with their partner. Each gender of Byleth is able to S-Support with all characters of the opposite gender. Male Byleth can form a same-sex S-Support with Linhardt, Gilbert, and Alois. Female Byleth can do the same with Edelgard, Dorothea, Mercedes, Sothis, and Rhea. Quotes ''Three Houses :Byleth/Quotes Heroes :Byleth/Heroes Quotes Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Byleth is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Possible Endings Byleth - Wandering Flame :Byleth defeated those who slither in the dark and put down the crazed Immaculate One. In the aftermath of the loss of Fódlan's great leading figures, he/she ascended the throne as the first leader of the United Kingdom of Fódlan. In his/her heart lived the indelible hope that their efforts would one day yield an era in which the people knew true peace and the horrors of war were a hazy memory of the past. Byleth - Guardian of Order : Byleth helped Dimitri to finally crush the ambitions of the Empire. After the war, Rhea stepped down from her role as archbishop, and Byleth swore to lead the Church of Seiros in her stead. He/She helped to guide the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus as it brought leadership to the newly unified Fódlan and worked tirelessly to create a peaceful world free from the shackles of oppression. Byleth - Ruler of Dawn : Together, Byleth and Claude sent the Fell King, Nemesis, a foe from a bygone age, back to the flames of eternity from whence he came. Afterward, Claude left Fódlan, leaving Byleth to ascend the throne as the first leader of the United Kingdom of Fódlan. As he took his schemes and dreams and efforts to a far-off land, he hoped dearly that their joint efforts would one day allow for a world where all of humanity can co exist in peace and harmony, regardless of borders or bloodlines. Byleth - Wings of the Hegemon : Byleth fought alongside Edelgard to bring an end to the tyranny of a godlike being. Though he/she was wounded in the battle and lost the power of the progenitor god, he/she remained determined to walk his/her destined path. With his/her legendary blade in hand, he/she will never stop standing against those who slither in the dark until Fódlan at last knows everlasting peace. Male Byleth Byleth - Wandering Flame & Flayn - Slumbering Princess :Byleth announced his marriage to Flayn shorty after becoming leader of the United Kingdom of Fódlan. Flayn did not get involved in government affairs, but instead focused on making frequent public appearances, where her calm and pleasant demeanor helped the new learns to the people. When Fódlan was finally restored, the couple left the throne to their children and retired to a royal villa on the Rhodos Coast of western Fódlan. They spent their remaining years there in peace, fishing a great deal. It is said that no matter their age, they always retained a youthful appearance. Byleth - Wings of the Hegemon & Edelgard - Flame Emperor : Byleth and Edelgard ended the tyranny of a godlike being. Byleth was wounded and lost the power of the progenitor god, but it mattered not, as he and Edelgard had each other. To ensure lasting peace, the two fought against those who slither in the dark, and to ensure a society where people can rise and fall by their own merits, they spent their lives reforming the antiquated class system. They achieved much in their time together, and it is said that they were sometimes spotted leaving the palace to privately enjoy the world they created. How they spent those precious moments, none but the two of them will ever know. Byleth - Wings of the Hegemon & Lysithea - Scholar of Misfortune : Almost immediately after Byleth and Lysithea had celebrated their engagement, the struggle against those who slither in the dark began in earnest. Together they fought tirelessly to bring the war to an end so that Fódlan could have lasting peace. Afterward, they left the Imperial army for Ordelia territory, where they were officially wed. After restoring their war-torn land, the couple vanished from the public eye, along with Count Ordelia and his wife. No records remain of their lives after that, but it is rumored that they retired to a peaceful life in Derdriu, making sweets. Byleth - Ruler of Dawn & Claude - King of Unification : After ascending the throne as the first leader of the United Kingdom of Fódlan, Byleth sought to rebuild the war-torn towns and villages and to help guide the reformation of the Church of Seiros. After a few months of peace, remnants of the Imperial Army joined with those who slither in the dark and marched upon the capital city of Derdriu. The new kingdom lacked the power to repel the invaders, but when defeat seemed imminent, a battle cry rang out from the east. Claude, the newly-crowned King of Almyra, led a mighty army that broke through the rebel forces with ease. This show of solidarity forever altered the course of history, heralding a new age of unity. Female Byleth Byleth - Guardian of Order & Felix - The Shield's Successor (Azure Moon route) : Byleth married Felix, who had become Duke Fraldarius, shortly after she was named to succeed Rhea as archbishop. Felix focused his efforts on restoring his territory and the Kingdom and became the archbishop's closest confidant, both privately and officially. They often spent a lot of time apart, but whenever they reunited, they had a tradition of crossing blades before crossing words. Attendants remarked that the smiles they wore on their faces during these bouts were never seen elsewhere. Byleth - Guardian of Order & Ashe - Arrow of Justice (Azure Moon route) :When Byleth became the new archbishop of the Church of Seiros, Ashe served her faithfully-first as a knight and aide, and later as a husband. With help from Faerghus, the archbishop put much toward the rebuilding effort with particular attention paid to relief for orphans in the form of food, beds, and even schooling. It is said that these compassionate deeds were all Ashe's suggestions, but the modest knight always gave the credit to his beloved wife. Byleth - Guardian of Order & Sylvain - Sincerest of Knights (Azure Moon route) : After becoming the new archbishop of the Church of Seiros, Byleth announced her marriage to Sylvain, heir to House Gautier. Sylvain was a valued ally who assisted his wife in her new role, both publicly and privately. He achieved a great deal, including fostering relations with Faerghus and helping to institute sweeping organizational changes within the church. Though known as a philanderer in youth, Sylvain happily settled down after marriage. By the time he inherited the title of Margrave Gautier, he was a gentle and devoted husband. It is said that those who knew him in his youth wondered what sort of spell the archbishop had cast on him. Etymology Byleth is a variation of Beleth, a king of Hell. According to Pseudomonarchia Daemonum, Ham, Noah's son, was the first in invoking him after the flood, and wrote a book on mathematics with his help. Trivia * Byleth's default name in Japanese differs slightly between genders, as a male Byleth is spelled "ベレト" (Bereto), while the female is "ベレス" (Beresu). * Byleth's artwork shows them wielding the Sword of the Creator. * Byleth is the first Avatar character since Mark to not feature a customizable appearance. Their male and female designs are fixed and cannot be edited by the player. * Byleth is the first character in Fire Emblem Heroes to be made available either through regular summoning, or via recognition of another game's data. At the launch of Three Houses, Heroes players that play both games on the same Nintendo Account will receive a free Byleth unit. * Byleth is the first avatar to fully appear in animated cutscenes without being obscured in some manner from a third person view or watching scenes unfold from a first person perspective. This is due to Byleth's lack of customizable physical features. * Byleth is the first and only Avatar character to be referred with neutral pronouns in the game. The only time they are specifically assigned a gendered pronoun is in their epilogue. * Although Byleth's age is listed as "??", likely so the player can imagine what age they are, datamined text gives their age as 21 at the start of the game. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters